criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Shores
Starlight Shores is a major city in the United States, and the main setting for the first season of Act 1 of Criminal Case, which was initially released on November 9, 2016. The city is an island city of the coast of California. It contains seven districts each with unique scenery and composition. There names are Urban Skies, Central City, La Mirada, Everdeen Park, Hidden Falls, Solaris City and finally Starlight Estate. History The bustling city was formed by a small group of philosophers back in the 18th century. This group was led by Marie Starlight, also known as 'the mother of Starlight Shores'. Over the years the city has separated into seven distinct districts. A famous monument, called 'the Origin Point', is located in Starlight Estate. It marks the birth place of the city. Cases Urban Skies Urban Skies is the first district of Starlight Shores. The district features many annual celebrations designed for the public by Theo Ryans to gain awareness for his protests, these include the horse races, winter balls, field festivals and more. The district also focuses on the relationship between Linda and Theo. This is the home of Linda Potters. Case #1-#7 are located here. Central City Central City is the second district of Starlight Shores. The district focuses around the mayoral elections and the two candidates, Vivienne Bird and Roy Ketcher. Its secondary plot revolves around the Limbless Man an infamous serial killer who was arrested 20 years ago and how an "Imitator" is killing as a tribute to him. Cases #8-#15 are located here. La Mirada La Mirada is the third district of Starlight Shores. The district features nightclubs and the main event, the annual parade. The district focuses around Omega Labs and their shady dealings in La Mirada including the "The Masked Man" who kills for them to cover up said shady dealings. It also focuses on Dayiu's affiliations and Hurricane Beverly set to rip through La Mirada before the annual parade. Cases #16-#23 are located here. Everdeen Park Everdeen Park is the fourth district of Starlight Shores. The district, known as the slums of the city, is ravaged by organised crime, gangs, drug cartels, etc. Because of the high crime rate, city officials gave up on the district causing it to become a slum of crime and poverty. Cases #24-#30 are located here. Hidden Falls Hidden Falls is the fifth district of Starlight Shores. The district features a tourist district set in the middle ages, with a royal family portrayed by actors and actresses. Created a while ago to bring people to the newly founded Starlight Shores, visitors can experience life in the middle ages. Cases #31-#39 are located here. Solaris City Solaris City is the sixth district of Starlight Shores. The district is where the local newspaper was founded causing it to become the information centre of Starlight Shores. Cases #40-#47 are located here. Starlight Estate Starlight Estate is the seventh and final district of Starlight Shores. The district is where the elite of the city stay and live. The district contains the "Ivory Block", an area of land occupied by hotels, cinemas, manor houses and the national park. This area eventually brought the elite to the district causing Starlight Estate to become a rich, privileged district. Cases #48-#54 are located here. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Cities Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Act 1 (UG)